


Concrete

by lethargical



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Demon Magnus Bane, Fallen Angels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargical/pseuds/lethargical
Summary: Alec finds himself crash-landed in the streets of New York, hurt and alone. But a certain demon takes pity on him and makes sure he's alright.





	Concrete

Alec Lightwood was alive. He was in pain, but he was alive. He was slumped on a slab of broke. concrete, his wings bent in awkward directions and his head thumping with a terrible headache. He had suffered a fall from an unimaginable height and had crashed from his place in heaven, now among the humans on earth. He knew it would happen one day, he just didn’t know when and although it hurt, Alec wasn’t surprised, Heaven had many rules and although he had followed the most important ones, being a gay angel was apparently a sin. So he was banished, pushed from the clouds with his wings tied behind him, unable to save himself plummeting towards what seemed like a city at great speed, cracking the pavement on impact. 

 

He wondered if he was dead. It that was what death felt like. If he was able to die now that he was among the living, the mundane humanity, no longer with the protection of heaven to aid him. His wings were bloodied and crooked, they looked broken and feathers stuck out in painful angles. Alec tried to pick himself up from the floor but his legs ached and he couldn’t support his own weight. It was the middle of the night nobody was around, he could see a small pool of blood seep through his clothes in the dim lamplight of the city and he panicked, there was nobody there to help him but he feared that even if there were people around, they would run away in fear, his angel wings scaring them away. 

 

Alec was able to drag himself off of the cracked sidewalk and into a nearby alleyway but collapsed against the wall and faded in and out of consciousness every few minutes, his body in shock in result of what had happened to him. He knew it was an unsafe place to be but he couldn’t leave himself out in the open and so he curled into the least painful position he could make and succumbed to the agony.

 

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep but when Alec awoke, he was bathed in sunlight. He was lying on a golden sofa in an unfamiliar living room, his broken wings untied and now bound with thick gauze. They were blotchy and blood was clearly seeping through them but he was in significantly less pain. He was wearing a baggy T-shirt that didn’t belong to him as well as his torn jeans that had survived the fall from heaven and his left foot was heavily bandaged. He painfully sat up, a grunt of discomfort left his mouth as he sat up, his wrapped wings shifting as he lifted his body. He was disoriented and scared. He didn’t know where he was, whose home he was in, how he got there, or if it was even real. Alec stood and slowly shuffled to the window where in fact, he could look down and see the cracked concrete on which he had fallen how many nights before. He wondered how he got into the home but figured someone had either kidnapped him or saved him from dying on the street.

 

There was a small commotion from behind a nearby door and Alec turned quickly towards the door in fear. He was not alone and he had no idea who was there. The door cracked open and then opened all the way, the room behind it dark and Alec was unable to see who stood in the doorway. He tried to shift to get a better look but he was frozen in place, for some reason, he was unable to summon his angelic power and he became terrified. A tall Asian man emerged from the room. He wore a tailored purple dress shirt and a pair of fitted dress pants, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he walked with a gracefulness that intimidated Alec. His hair was spiked and his eyes were lined with dark glitter, he gazed at him curiously and Alec dropped his head, blushing at the attention. It was silent, neither of them daring to speak up, however, Alec had no idea that the man only a few feet away from him was a demon. 

 

The man had now made his way to the armchair parallel to the window where Alec stood and took a seat. He cleared his voice and Alec awkwardly stared down at his feet again. 

 

“I’m Magnus Bane,” The man stated and Alec’s head snapped up to stare at the stranger who had saved him. 

 

Magnus Bane. Alec had hard the name before, the angels were wary of him, almost frightened. He was a demon, a prince of hell, the son of Asmodeus. Yet he calmly sat in an armchair barely a few feet away from him. Alec wondered why Magnus had helped him, he supposedly hated angels, the enemy of his father, of his upbringing but instead, he had saved him, made him feel safe, helped him heal, given him protection. It seemed like Magnus could understand what was running through Alec’s head and he smiled softly.

 

“It’s okay,” He continued, “If I am correct on your train of thought, I am indeed Asmodeus’ son, although I am not proud of it,” Magnus muttered the last sentence under his breath but Alec still heard it. Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion before he walked over to the couch he had woken up on and took a seat. 

 

Magnus took a few moments to gather the words he wanted to say before he dramatically exhaled. “I’m not sure of what you angels know,” He said coldly, “but long story short I ran away and I’ve been living here in New York ever since.” 

 

New York. That’s where he was. Alec had no idea where he had fallen so at least he knew where he was now. 

 

“Why am I here?” Alec asked quietly. 

 

“You needed help,” Magnus said simply, “I couldn’t leave you bleeding for people to find. They would treat you like an animal and your wings were bent.” He spoke softly. There was emotion behind his words and his face blushed slightly. Alec had never seen a demon blush before and he was surprised that he was the reason why he made one blush. 

 

“Thank you.” He replied and he smiled towards the demon who now hid his face, his once intimidating presence now soft and embarrassed. “I’m Alec Lightwood,” Alec said awkwardly. He had hoped to introduce himself earlier but he didn’t know how to do it.

 

Magnus raised his head and searched Alec’s face. He had also heard the name. There were whispers of a banished angel that had fallen from heaven and it was clear to Magnus that this indeed was Alec. He stood and saw that Alec’s bandages were almost soaked through with blood. He gestured for Alec to follow him to his bedroom and told him to sit at the edge of his bed. Magnus retrieved a first aid kit from his bathroom and returned to the boy sat on his bed. He couldn’t deny that Alec was attractive, he was angelic. He was the first true angel Magnus had ever seen and he understood what all the fuss was about. As he unwrapped the old bandages and applied new ones, he caught Alec’s eyes. They were soft and curious and innocent. He looked away and focused on what he was doing, ever so often looking up at Alec’s face when he thought he wasn’t looking. When he was done, Alec was half asleep. Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder and softly woke him up.

 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered as he batted his eyes open. Magnus chuckled. 

 

“Yes, that’s my name, darling.” He smiled, “ You are free to sleep in my bed if you’d like.” He offered, “It’s no problem at all.”

 

“No, no,” Alec refused, “ I can’t take that from you, It’s alright I can take the couch again… I should probably go soon anyway. You’ve been too kind but thank you for letting me stay.” Alec scrambled for words and turned to walk out of the room. 

 

“The bed’s not too small,” Magnus said as Alec reached the doorframe. Alec turned around to look at the man at the other side of the room. “We could both fit if you don’t mind sharing the bed…” He asked. 

 

Alec didn’t know how to reply and when he wanted to say okay, he found he couldn’t talk so he simply nodded his head in agreement. They settled in Magnus’ bed, an uncomfortable silence filling the room as they lay next to one another in the dark. It was awkward and uncomfortable Alec held his breath for as long as he could. 

 

He was hesitant to share the bed with Magnus. Not because he was a demon, oddly, he didn’t find that a problem at all, but the hesitation was due to the fact Alec found the man attractive. It was no secret to the angels that Alec was gay. It was the reason he was banished from heaven, but he hadn’t expected for a beautiful man to have saved him from death. Alec rolled onto his side and was met with Magnus’ eyes. They were glazed over and observing him, they were cat-like and shone in the darkness. Alec’s face warmed with embarrassment and he contemplated turning his back to Magnus but decided not to. They stared at one another until Magnus outstretched his arm and placed his hand in Alec’s. He raised an eyebrow to ask if it was alright and Alec nodded and they fell asleep hand in hand. 

 

When Alec awoke, he was tangled in Magnus’ arms. They had somehow embraced in their sleep and the warmth of the man next to him comforted his pained body. He was still hurt from the fall but the softness of Magnus and the bed soothed him. He felt Magnus wake up next to him and when he opened his eyes, Magnus was staring directly into Alec’s. 

 

“Good morning,” Magnus mumbled, his mind still muddled with the last remnants of sleep.

“Morning,” Alec replied smiling. 

 

Magnus reached up and kissed Alec’s forehead before he got up and took a shower. Alec froze in place at the sweet gesture and buried his face in a pillow. He wondered if he was still asleep or if he was still dreaming but he was sure he was awake. He could feel it. When Magnus emerged from the shower with only a towel around his waist, Alec came close to losing consciousness. Magnus was extremely attractive and it puzzled him even more as to why Magnus had kissed his forehead that morning and he didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. He didn’t speak to Magnus for hours. It was only later that day when Alec found himself looking out at the city, Magnus joined his side. 

 

“I know you must be confused, Alec. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable. I understand if you want to go but you must know, I am nothing like my father.” He finished quietly.

 

Alec turned to Magnus and searched his face for any dishonesty but he could find none. 

 

“Uncomfortable? No,” He smiled to himself, “Welcome? Most definitely.” And Magnus smiled back. 

 

They looked at one another for what seemed like hours but was actually only minutes and neither of them knew who had moved closer to the other but they found themselves only inches apart. Alec’s breath caught in his chest as he glanced down and Magnus’ lips and he flushed slightly at the thought of being so close to the man. 

 

“Can I?” Alec stumbled over his words, “Could I kiss you?” He whispered hopefully. 

 

“Of course, Darling. How could I refu-” But before he could finish his sentence, Alec was already kissing him. 

 

Magnus’ lips were soft and his hands rested on his waist ever so slightly. Alec’s hands caressed the back of Magnus’ neck almost instantly, playing with his hair ever so slowly. Magnus, on the other hand, was so soft with his touches that Alec wondered if his hands were there at all. Their breaths were shallow and their lips moved gently, hearts racing as they lost themselves in one another. When they eventually broke away, they were breathless. They exchanged smiles and sat down together. 

 

“Thank you for saving me,” Alec eventually said, breaking the silence between them. 

 

“You are welcome, darling,” Magnus replied, giving Alec another quick kiss to show his appreciation for the boy. 

 

It was unheard of, an angel and a demon, together, reciprocating their feelings but it was not impossible. It was new and scary but at the same time it was welcoming and for the first time, Alec was happy he had been kicked out of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my Secret Santa pals!! This is written for the lovely tumblr user addictedtobritishmen !!


End file.
